There is a use of recording an object as, for example, a material of a synthesized image in a digital camera. A synthesized image is widely used for printing a letter of greeting with a photograph, a photograph seal with a frame or the like.
In a background art, there is known a digital camera for recording a synthesized image provided by synthesizing a digital image (existing image) expressing embroidery or background and a digital image (object image) expressing an object to an external memory (refer to, for example, Patent Reference 1).
Further, there is known a digital camera for recording information of a frame for printing an object image by clipping the object image in accordance with an aspect ratio of a photograph of a certificate or the like to a memory along with the object image (refer to, for example, Patent Reference 2).
(Patent Reference 1)
JP-A-2001-45352
(Patent Reference 2)
JP-A-2000-358206 (paragraph 0075)
However, according to the digital camera disclosed in Patent Reference 1, the existing image and the object image are synthesized before being recorded to the external memory and therefore, the object image before being synthesized is not recorded to the external memory. Therefore, the object image cannot be diverted to a use other than a use of synthesizing the object image with the existing image selected before taking the image.
Further, according to the digital camera disclosed in Patent Reference 2, there is not an interface for inputting the information of the frame to the digital camera and therefore, the information of the frame which can be utilized by a user is limited.
According to a first object of the invention, the object is constituted by providing a digital camera capable of selecting a variety of layouts and capable of recording an object image drawably by a selected layout and drawably separately from the selected layout.
According to a second object of the invention, the object is constituted by providing a digital camera capable of selecting a variety of existing images and capable of recording an object image synthesized with a selected existing image and drawably separately from the selected existing image.